Catwoman's Day Off
by Grobnar
Summary: Or a Race to Remember. Catwoman makes an unusual bet. Rated M for obvious sexual content, denial, etc.


**Welcome back to Catwoman! This is both a standalone and part of the Catwoman series. Strange I know.**

 **Here's something a little different. After the more serious chapters it's time for something more lighthearted. Tease, denial, all included!**

 **Thanks to Color of the Stars for reading/editing/suggesting. And thanks to everyone for their feedback, comments and criticism.**

Kell loved to race. He was the top racer in his hometown after all. To him there was no greater freedom than being on his bike with the wind whipping by as he tore through the quiet streets of his youth. After graduating, he had dreams of the big time. His parents had dreams of education. He surprised them both when he decided to go to Gotham rather than the closer, and much safer, Metropolis for his education. Kell said it was cheaper and thus more cost effective which was true, but what he didn't tell them was that Gotham also had a better underground scene. He had taken a keen interest in it; street racing to be precise.

Now he sat on Lucy, his personally tuned bike, at the chosen venue. Rules were simple; throw your card into the pot if you wanted to race. Pull someone's out and that was your challenger. Prestige was the prize.

"That's a nifty ride you got there rookie." A voice came from his side, dragging him away from his inspection of the roaring crowd. What he saw nearly toppled him from his bike.

Kell knew of two types of women that loved motorcycles. The first type were those in love with Harleys and biker culture. He saw plenty of them in his town. Old women who spent years on the back of their husbands hog. They'd spend their daylight hours cruising down the highways and the night in bars that held more smoke than oxygen. Those types of women didn't appeal to him.

The second type, were women that loved the sports bikes. Speed and power was their concern; the purr of an engine over the grumble of an exhaust pipe. Some knew about the bikes, some didn't. They all loved the riders though.

That brought a smile to Kell's face, when he had Lucy around girls just seemed to fawn over him, and he was more than willing to indulge in their appreciation. Next to Lucy, a girl wrapped around him with his favorite thing.

Kell adored Lucy. He spent 2 years flipping burgers and smelling like a grease trap just to afford the beaten down CB600. Then the real labor began. With his father's tacit approval he stripped her down to the frame. Rebuilding her with whatever new and used parts alike and polishing her until she shone. He called her Lucy after an old crush; ever since his friends called the bike his girlfriend, such was his devotion to the ride.

Back in the present, he couldn't define the woman that was sauntering up to him. Clad in a black catsuit, the woman was Kell's ideal magnified a thousand fold. Gymnasts legs rippled with power underneath her outfit while her hips swayed side to side in a sensuous display of femininity. A zipper ran the length of the top, yet it was not performing well at all. Instead, it opened in a deep V that revealed the hint of her abs and inches of soft cleavage. Her face was angelic as well; large, pouty lips and emerald green eyes with a smattering of short black hair. A pair of racing goggles hung from her neck. Who was this goddess before him?

"You looking to ride there rookie?" Selina Kyle pressed his agape mouth shut with a slender finger.

"...Yeah…." Kell stuttered out. "Do you race?"

"Mmmm" She purred out as her hand traced the lines of Lucy. "Only the best get me sugar."

Kell blinked at that innuendo. _Is she coming on to me?_ "I perform well."

Selina straightened up, making Kell eye level with her large breasts. "Do you now? Tell you what honey, if you win I'll make sure there's a special treat for you."

"Really?" He was dubious though he could feel his member swelling with anticipation.

Selina pressed into him, her lips right next to his ear, her hot breath giving him shivers. "Really. And I always pay my debts. Do well out there, I always like to watch how a man performs."

Selina sauntered away, her voluminous butt shaking with every step. He called after her, "Wait! What's your name!?"

She paused and gave him a sidelong glance. "Selina Kyle, but mostly they call me Catwoman."

Kell couldn't settle his stomach. It knotted, unknotted, flipped then did it all again. _This is the big leagues._ He thought as he eased up to the starting line. His challenger, some bad maniac without a helmet, stared daggers at him on his left. Kell dubbed him Ivan, half expecting him to utter 'I will break you.'

Both their bikes sang in their own symphony; Lucy a quiet purr, while Ivan's a guttural scream of cheap fuel and a bad carburetor. Kell ignored him and stuck on his helmet, relishing the feeling of becoming one with Lucy. A blonde that looked like she spent more time in the salon than school stepped between the two. She was dressed like a booth babe; a pair of skin tight booty shorts made no attempt to cover her rear while her obviously fake breasts billowed from a midriff baring top. The blonde wobbled on platform heels. Kell would've gone for her had he not met Selina moments before. He knew he made the right decision when she opened those collagen injected lips to speak; her high pitched squeak penetrating through his helmet.

"Are you ready!?" Her squeal made Kell wince. He nodded while Ivan grunted, donning a pair of ski goggles. "5, 4…"

She paused, either from dramatics or trying to remember the number 3. He feared it was the latter. "3, 2, 1, Go!"

The blonde dropped the flag in her hands, shaking her oversized chest as she did. Yet the two were off. Kell dropped Lucy into first, peeling out with a strip of rubber and exhaust; Ivan not far behind billowing acrid smoke.

Lucy purred as Kell popped into second, her engine vibrating beneath him as he took the first curve. There were no markers in the route; just vague instructions and small flags denoting the general direction to go. The race was simple, get from crime alley to Monolith square and back. At the square you'd get an item to prove you arrived. The quickest and most direct route took you past Gotham PD headquarters; not the safest by any means.

Kell opted to bypass the police and take the more dangerous route of lower drives. Lucy cried as he sped up, knocking her into 3rd then 4th as they peeled through traffic. A glance in his mirror proved Ivan was right on his tail. He passed cars in a blur, dashing by before their drivers could even register that he was even there. He pulled hard on the handles, weaving around a truck and diving for Lower Lincoln Drive.

Yellow lights replaced street lamps as he shot through the narrow opening. Metal struts whizzed past marking his speed and warning him of death if he wasn't careful. Kell kept accelerating, feeling the thrill in his head as much as his pants. His member surged with blood, adrenaline and testosterone coursing through his system filled him with excitement. Kell loved the thrill of racing. Remembering his successful wins and the girls he took after each one. Those ladies didn't hold a candle to the goddess in his mind however. Already he was picturing Selina laid out over Lucy, her bare breasts pale in the moonlight, her lips parted,

*Honk!*

Kell snapped out of his fantasy just in time to avoid a city bus rumbling down the road. They came so close to each other that he could feel it brush against his jacket. A mere second late and he'd of been taking that busto his grave. He swore, pushing his fantasy aside and sped on. Ivan had used that distraction to gain on him. The two were mere feet apart, the bald man's face turned into a sneer as he crept up. Cursing, Kell gunned Lucy faster, watching the tachometer climber higher. His girl could take it though; he had put her through worse.

His exit was coming up next which was certainly the most dangerous part of his journey. Lower Lincoln rejoined upper Lincoln right at Marsh Avenue. The spot was notorious for accidents. He silently prayed to the almighty as he whipped in front of the bus, crossed two lanes and traveled up the ramp. Luck was on his side and he didn't have to burst through the Marsh Avenue traffic. Ivan was still following, miraculously getting closer despite his bike belching out more smoke than a semi.

Lucy throttled down as he approached the square, already he could see a crowd cheering as Ivan whizzed past him, only slowing when he needed to. _No time to stall now._ Kell picked up the coordinator, a svelte Russian looking woman holding a rose in either hand. _Is this a joke?_ He thought as he approached. Ivan had paused to collect his rose and a kiss; No doubt these two had some connection. _Or maybe she's his prize._ Kell squashed images of Selina perched on Lucy. _Gotta focus._

Kell didn't even slow as he approached. He sent Lucy into a long arc that left him scant inches from the audience. The woman held out the rose, which he snatched as he zoomed past. Lucy roared as he shifted to 6th. Figures moved by in a blur. He was approaching the tunnel again. Did he dare go down it or risk going through the upper streets right by Gotham police headquarters. He opted for the somewhat safer route. He could see where Ivan was; his bike at this point coughing out more smog than a smokestack.

He roared up, dodging past a gaggle of pedestrians and dropped into Lower Lincoln. The pillars moved faster as Kell zipped by. Lucy was pushing the red line but didn't complain; it was like she was an extension of himself and loved the thrill as much as he did. There were no busses to impede him, only the steady increase in vision obscuring exhaust belching from Ivan. The bald man was confident at this point, not expecting Kell to gain and ultimately pass him. Momentarily they were wheel to wheel, parting only to pass ungainly automobiles on their road. Ivan was death, and Kell knew it. The young rider watched in slow motion as his rival reached over his bike, coming up with a long length of chain.

 _This guy will do anything to win!_ Kell couldn't react as the chain lashed, slashing across his helmet. Fortunately, the helmet performed just as it was designed to, and he was unharmed though shaken. He wasn't as lucky with the second strike. The weapon tore across his arm sending shivers of pain. Kell backed off, gaining distance from his attacker as he assessed the damage. _Function but damn that hurts._ He vowed to not repeat that action. _Grabbing that chain would be suicide._ He looked ahead and smiled.

Kell saddled up to Ivan again, waiting for him to strike. The chain whipped out, but right as it started he cut back on the throttle. The weapon whiffed through the air, missing both bike and rider. Unfortunately for Ivan, it did manage to catch the a trash truck in the opposing lane. Their speed was such that he was nearly imbalanced off his bike. He had to slow, releasing the chain lest he become a spot on the road.

The younger biker took advantage, gunning the engine and letting Lucy scream as he surged forward, emerging from the tunnel at such a speed he caught air. Kell bounced back into his seat, smiling as he pulled into the finishing line. His right arm was sore from the strike as he pulled off his helmet relishing the audience as they cheered from him. He triumphantly held up his rose, proving that Kell was in fact the winner. Ivan grumbled in, his bike belched even more smoke before the motor gave a cough and died. _Must have thrown a cylinder._

"You put on a good show there darling." Kell straightened, surprised Selina had snuck up on him. He still held the rose. "Is that for me?"

She batted those emerald irises at him. The act, so innocent still filled him with lust. Dumbly, he offered it to her.

"Thanks sweetie." Selina inhaled the sweet scent of the rose before putting in on her belt. _One of Ivy's. I'll have to drop in and see how she's doing._

"But it takes more than a rose to win me over." She clasped her hands together at her waist, pushing out her breasts until they threatened to break free of their catsuit prison. "You gotta beat me in a race darling."

"...beat you…" He began.

"...in a race." Selina finished. "You got the moves, but I like to see my man in action personally. Whataya say? Up for a challenge? Or are you letting this kitty get away?"

Kell's brain didn't understand the cat euphemism but his body had already decided. The images he pushed aside flooded back to him. Selina draped over Lucy, those full ruby red lips wrapped around his cock. Her breasts heaving as she kneeled before him, anxiously awaiting his load That was just step one. She wouldn't be the first girl he'd taken in such a way, but Selina would be the best one for sure.

"I'm waiting." His goddess was tapping a foot impatiently.

"I'll do it!" He blurted out.

"Excellent." Her lips curled into an almost feral smile. "We're gonna wait an hour, let that arm of yours recover a bit."

She leaned it close and whispered in his ear. "I like my men at full strength."

Selina reached between his legs and turned Lucy off. "She's needs some rest too."

The hour dragged by as Kell waited and recovered. Racers came and went at regular intervals. When they returned or if they returned to be more precise, they were bearing a rose for their chosen. Kell nursed his arm, slowly clenching and unclenching his fist. It felt better, but still not 100%. He had no doubt that a large welt had formed under his jacket.

"Time to go rookie." Selina had appeared next to him holding to cards. One was his own, the other the two of hearts. _A wild card._ He mused. "Unless you're backing out on me."

"Never."

Kell was feeling very nervous as they rolled up to the line. Lucy was purring as always but his confidence was shaken when Selina rolled up. Her bike was a glossy black number that was built for racing. "Nice ride."

"Thanks. I stole it this morning." Selina deadpanned. Kell wasn't sure if she was joking or serious. She pushed the goggles down around her eyes. "Still can back out."

"No." Though he did consider it for a moment. His newly gained fame would take a serious hit if he called it quits now. The blonde from before wobbled forward, if anything her steps were even more unsteady.

"Ready?!" He could never get used to that shriek. Selina nodded and Kell did the same. Blondie had apparently studied between races and had remembered all her numbers. "...4, 3, 2, 1, Go!"

Lucy smoothly dropped into gear and Kell was off. Selina was way ahead of him though, already nearing the first turn. He gulped. _Maybe I'm in over my head._ The young racer pushed Lucy forward, anxiously following Selina.

Catwoman smiled as she tore through the city streets. _I still got it._ She thought. Yet having it was never in question. Even her rival became a blubbering fool when she opened her bag of tricks. _I still got it with the younger crowd._ She glanced in the mirror noticing the rookie...no her rookie struggling to gain from the start. _Poor guy, way out if his league._ Selina grinned wickedly as she tore past the first curve. _Let's have some fun._

 _Was Selina all talk?_ Kell wondered. He was slowly gaining on her, the performance bike she stole apparently helping little against Lucy. The young rider moved up nearly parallel to her.

"You still have a chance rookie!" Selina shouted about the roar of their engines. Kell shook his head negatively. They were rapidly approaching the decision point of their race. Were they going to be safer and go low? Or live dangerously going high?

Selina made that decision for him. Giving him a thumbs up she peeled away from him, arching her back so he could admire her butt as she did. Away from lower Lincoln and towards the bridge. _She's taking the headquarters route?!_ Kell shook his head amazed. _She is crazy._ He ran the numbers in his head. _If I go low there's no chance I could catch her. If she gets caught..._ Kell whipped his bike over, crossing three lanes to match slide it behind Selina. This was dangerous and stupid. _And thrilling._ His hardon surged with blood as Lucy surged forward.

Lower Lincoln sped past, along with Kell's hope for an easy out. Already the two racers were on the bridge; their tires groaning as they crossed the metal and concrete thoroughfare. Selina had a bare lead as they rocketed off the bridge. Already Kell could see the glowing GPD logo off in the distance.

The Gotham police had caught wind of the races tonight. Not just through the plentiful number of tips and complaints, but also through the absurd number of high speed passes motorcycles were making. In response, they had set up a choke point. Cars were able to pass by but motorcycles were funneled out of the traffic. From there picking out the racers would be easy for Gotham's finest.

Selina saw the blockade immediately. _Just like old times._ She mused, spurring the bike on further. For all of their planning, Gotham always neglected one thing, in this case it was the sidewalk.

Catwoman caught air as she went up the crosswalk, launching the bike up onto the vacant thoroughfare. Just behind, her rookie copied the move with a bit more hesitation. Police officers tried at first to talk her down, yelling at her to stop before diving out of the way before she sped past. Kell did much the same, refusing to stop or even slow as he blistered past.

Monolith Square rapidly approached. The crowd there still bursting with enthusiasm at the two riders advancing. Selina slammed on the brakes as she approached, sending the bike into a tail skid. Only the most experienced riders could manage such a feat. With a free hand she leaned over, snagging the rose as she burnt out. Catwoman spent all of 10 seconds in the square before she disappeared in a burst of smoke and burnt rubber.

Kell cursed as he watched Selina's move. _There's no way I can do that._ Even worse, he knew Lucy wouldn't handle it either. Instead he copied the same move as before, bringing him even closer to crowd as he snatched his rose. Lucy cried as he down shifted; gaining much needed acceleration before he shifted up again. Kell could make Selina out in the distance, effortlessly moving between cars. Slowly, he was gaining. Her efforts to weave between traffic was allowing him to catch up.

He had nearly pulled even with her as they crossed the bridge when the inevitable happened. Their luck had run out. A truck was stalled across the intersection. To either side traffic was piled up. _This race might come down to the last half mile._ He thought as they approached. There was no way to avoid the semi. The truck stalled in traffic and blocked the road entirely. Cars had already cleared the way, making a straight shot to the blockage. They both saw it too. Kell spared a glance at Selina. The fem fatale seemed unbothered by the stoppage. _Maybe I can squeeze to the right…_ He'd still have to slow down, losing precious seconds. _But she'd have to do the same._ It was his only chance.

Kell watched as Selina looked over him. With a Cheshire cat grin she blew him a kiss and accelerated away. _She's going for it?!_ _There's no way she's going to clear that._ Kell braced himself for the inevitable carnage.

Selina was mere yards away from the truck. _Gotta do this right or I'm losing a lot of lives._ At the last second she hit the brake and pulled hard on the handle. Kell could only watch in amazement as Selina sent the bike into a skid, sliding clean under the semi without a scratch. Impressively, she remounted the bike without stopping or even slowing. _What the….._

Kell knew he was defeated, he couldn't match that, or even attempt such a move. Carefully, he eased Lucy around the blockade; popping back into high gear to attempt a good showing. The crowd's roar was deafening as he pulled back into the circle, yet he wasn't listening. _I've been defeated before, but why does this one sting so much?_

The answer was right before him. Selina stood on her bike, bowing to the crowd. Ashamed, Kell shook his head and eased Lucy away into the back. He took off his helmet and sighed.

"Tough going there partner?" Kell knew that voice. He didn't want to face it but he looked up anyway.

"I didn't have a chance did I?" The realization struck home.

"Nope." Selina's beaming smile grew even larger. "There's only one man that can catch me."

"Uh huh."

"Ooooh. Cheer up there guy," Selina ran a gloved hand down his cheek. "You didn't know you were messing with the best.

You didn't win the grand prize," She bent over and gave her butt a slight slap to empathize what it was. "But you do get the consolation prize."

"I do?" Kell perked up, his eyes watched her fine ass stop shaking.

"Mmmhmmm." She nodded. "Let's give Lucy here a rest and come with Selina."

He was clearly surprised by her offer; stupefied even. "Well...umm...ok…"

Catwoman jerked a thumb to a nearby alley. "Over there."

The duo walked towards the alley, Selina just a few steps ahead of Kell. He took this time to admire her exquisite form. The material of her catsuit flexed with every movement; showcasing her well formed derriere. He grimaced. _Was she doing this on purpose?_ Kell considered himself an assman and Selina's looked to be divine. He felt a surge down below as various images popped up.

 _She's much better than Kelly._ He thought. Kelly was his go to girl back home. One of the cheerleaders, she had a rear that he could fondle for hours. _Those gymnastic moves didn't hurt either._ Thoughts of his brunette squeeze were replaced with the visage of the emerald eyed thief.

On their way they ran into the blonde from before who give Selina a knowing smile. Selina stopped and whispered something into her ear which made the blonde laugh. Kell didn´t know why but something about the laugh bothered him. "Friend of yours?"

"Just making sure we aren't bothered." Selina replied. "Why don't you give her your rose?"

"I guess…." He removed the second rose from his jacket and ran back to the stumbling blonde. "Ummm, miss?

"Stacey baby." Kell wasn't sure if that was her whole name or not.

"For you." He offered her the rose.

"Really! For me?!" She grabbed the rose and wrapped around him. Stacey inhaled deeply from the rose, her eyes fluttering. "Thank you!"

Before Kell could respond she kissed his cheek leaving a smear of pink lipstick. "...You're welcome?"

"Always baby. Always." The blonde resumed her unsteady voyage back to the crowd. Kell wandered back to a bemused Selina.

"She marked you."

"I noticed." He responded flatly. If he was going to be marked he wanted it to be by Selina.

"Now where were we?" Selina tapped her chin. "Ah yes."

The thief grabbed Kell by the collar and dragged him into the alleyway. There she pressed the stunned biker against the wall. "You ready? Cause you're about to go on a ride!"

Selina silenced any protests with a kiss. Not a short peck either, but a long kiss with a lot of tongue. Kell found himself readily returning the gesture, even as his arms remained locked to his sides. After several moments, Catwoman pulled back, holding his lower lip with her teeth before releasing. She had a feral gleam in her eye as she knelt before him. Her hands traced an outline in his bulging jeans. "You know what they say about good bikers right?"

"What? What do they say about them?" Kell asked, clearly stunned and puzzled.

"They're good lovers. Really know how to handle things." Selina explained while rubbing his imprisoned growing member. "Are you a good one or a great one?"

Kellys conjured up in his head. The brunette laying in a puddle of satisfaction after they had done the deed. She loved it, but Kelly was small town; Selina was big city. Catwoman answered when she received no response from him. "Guess I get to find out for myself!"

Deft hands easily undid the clasp of his belt. With a single yank Selina dropped his pants to his ankles. His erect member was straining within the confines of his boxers. Already the material was darkened where his cock was leaking pre. "Mmm...I think it is true."

Selina nodded her head in approval as she measured with her fingers. "Quite an impressive piece you have there."

"Uh..thanks?" The thought of being in over his head just occurred to him.

"Don't mention it." Catwoman idly dismissed him. "Now, I need a closer look."

In a flash his underwear joined the pants around his ankles. With a critical eye she examined her prize. Jutting out from his groin was a wonderful cock. Selina estimated it measured in at 10 inches long and impressively thick. Large veins stuck out on the surface, pulsing in time with his beating heart. The bulbous plum sized head was a deep red; the slit dripping with jizz. Selina was impressed to see someone so young equipped with a nice cock. Just below, two oversized testicles overloaded his sack; each egg sized ball looking like they could produce enough precious proteins to feed her for a week..

"My, my we could have skipped the race entirely if you had shown me this earlier." She moaned out, causing the cock to twitch.

"I didn't know you." He stammered out.

"Men and your excuses." Selina took off her gloves and cracked her knuckles. Tentatively, she wrapped her fingers around the warm shaft. Selina's fingers probed and prodded, satisfied with their findings. She spit on her hands, wringing them together before grappling the cock once more. Gently at first, Selina's hands started to pump his member. A low moan escaped his lips as she went along.

"You like that?" She asked, clearly pleased with his response.

"I….do….." He slowly responded. Kell was at a loss, he was usually in control, setting the pace for sex. Yet Selina had bypassed that entirely. She didn't even ask for his input. Her slender hands cupped his balls; pulling on the sack.

"You were quite the ride back in your town weren't you?"

Kell wasn't sure if she meant his riding or sexual exploits. "Yea...yea…"

"Thought so." Selina planted a kiss right at the tip of his member, leaving a large trace of lipstick behind. Holding the cock firmly in one hand she planted a series of smooches down one side til she hit the base. Before returning she crept lower, sucking in one of his testicles.

The man gasped in surprise. No one had ever attempted such a thing, but surprise quickly turned to pleasure as his goddess worked on his nut. She pulled and sucked; rolling it around her mouth and swirling the egg with her tongue. Selina greedily gulped down the flavor of his gonads; it was musky and filled her with desire. _Don't get carried away here girl._ She mused while fondling his balls. _Trent might get jealous._

With her tongue, Catwoman popped out the ball before gulping down the other. Her masterful technique caused incalculable pleasure to her victim. Kell leaned heavily against the brick wall, using it to support himself as his knees started to go weak. He managed to free a hand, carefully bringing it to Selina's head in an attempt to regain some control. The biker was rewarded by having it slapped away.

Selina waggled her finger in a 'no' gesture; clearly establishing superiority. She kept suckling for another moment before removing the other ball with a loud pop. "Silly boy. Do you want to be in control here?"

Kell managed a brief grunt, as if he was saying affirmative. "Too bad. I won the race soooo...I'm calling the shots. I suppose you know what you wanna do with me though?"

Selina started to pump his raging erection again; coating her hands with his jizz as she did. His precum mixed in with the lipstick, forming a slightly red coating as she pumped up and down. "Did you?"

"...yea….yeah?" Kell couldn't remember if he did have a plan.

"What'd you want to do?" Selina smiled. "Tell me baby."

"I...wanted…..to…." Words came slowly as he tried to remember his plans. "...Lucy…"

"Lucy hmm? I don't think you wanted to nail your bike." Selina purred. "You wanted to take me on your bike huh?"

Kell merely nodded uncontrollably, unable to speak as a sigh of pleasure escaped his lips. "Sexy, there's still time for that. What did you want to do specifically? Did you want these lips?"

She gestured to the parts of her body, watching his eyes follow her slippery, precum stained hands. "This chest? Or this behind? Everyone wants a piece of me."

"...All…"

Catwoman's eyes sparkled. "All? You wanted all of me? My my you are quite the adventurous fellow. What makes you think you can handle me? I'm not Lucy."

Kell covered a groan of pleasure with a cough. He tried to sound confident, even as Selina had him literally and figuratively by all the balls. "I have experience."

"Maybe with small town girls rookie. I'm the big league." Selina winked, implying she was THE big league, not just part of it. "So tell me, Who'd you bang?"

"Casey…."

"Really? Should I go call her?" She slowed down her handjob. "What was she? How did she compare?"

"...Cheerleader…" Kell strained against the onslaught. Her hands worked at a teasingly slow pace, somehow achieving even greater pleasure. "...Not…."

"Not at all? That's what I live to hear." Selina grinned. "Now that you have me, what did you want to do beyond just having me? A lot of boys like my breasts. You want my breasts?"

Catwoman empathized her point by stretching her arms. The action put a lot of pressure on the straining zipper of her catsuit. It resisted for a moment before yielding. The sound of the zipper sliding down was barely audible over the steady pumping of his cock. Inches of her delectable cleavage suddenly popped into view, causing Kell's eyes to bug out. "I take that as a yes. Well, I guess it's your lucky day."

Before Kell could respond she stretched more, letting more of her firm breasts pop into view without even touching the zipper. Kell's mouth watered at her wanton display of sexuality. Already he was picturing motorboating that cleavage. He loved it; rubbing his face in female sexuality. _Casey certainly wasn't this big._ A drop of drool escaped his lips and landed on her chest.

"Someone's excited now aren't they?" Selina mused as she stood up. "Why don't you enjoy them?"

Kell needed no further invitation as he buried himself in her cleavage. Her large, voluminous breasts enveloped his head, leaving him swimming between her boobs. She actually enjoyed the feeling of his head nestled in her chest. He sloppily moved around, licking and pawing her at each breast. She let out a little sigh of delight as Kell tried to please her, he was inexperienced but he had a measure of enthusiasm.

Selina didn't relinquish control of his dick either. Her right hand continued to pump the member, inadvertently banging it against her sex as she did. After several moments of his sloppy efforts she pulled him free. Kell's face was torn between pleasure and annoyance. Pleasure from being thrust inside her cleavage, and annoyance at being ripped away.

"So tell me lover….what sort of girl do you like?" Selina asked as she sank back to her knees again, slowly jerking his cock and letting precum spill onto the asphalt. "I know you like me, but do you *really* like me?"

"Well….I...like blondes, nice chest…" He started listing off his ideal traits. Unfortunately, the constant teasing had taken a toll on his brain and he listed the traits of his old ideal before he had met the goddess before him. At the end, Selina stared at him with wide emerald green eyes.

"So not me?" She batted her eyelashes at him. _Oh you are going to pay for that rookie!_ "Let's get an opinion from your *ideal* woman then."

Selina let out a long whistle and Stacey appeared as if summoned. _Does she live in this alley?_ "Hey….."

Kell´s eyes fluttered as the blonde stumbled in. In her hands she clutched a veritable bouquet of roses. "Hey Stacey. Can you give your expert opinion?"

"...Sure…." She slurred, stumbling to her knees far less grace than Selina. Her eyes focused and unfocused on his cock. "Mmmm."

A manicured hand grasped the member, slowly traveling the length as she measured it. "It looks very nice, so large….and virile. It's pulsing in my hands, and that cum...he's dripping already."

 _I didn't know she knew those words._ "What about him?"

Stacey glanced up for a bare second before looking back at the cock in hand. "Meh, he's okay, but this cock!"

Selina looked up and arched an eyebrow. _Told you._

"Can I have a taste?" She licked her overfilled lips. Without awaiting an answer she approached the leaking tip of his cock. Mere inches were between him and her when Selina suddenly waggled it away.

"Nope, I got this one."

"You sure?" Stacey asked again, refusing to release his member. "I can help. He is big enough for at least three girls. Your two hands don't even cover one third of it."

Kell's mind wandered, replacing Selina with Stacey. The blonde bimbo was doing everything in her power to please him. Those collagen stung lips wrapped around his cock, her fake breasts heaving. Later on he'd put her over Lucy, just as he intended with Selina. His mistress quashed that idea however, giving his right ball a slight but firm squeeze that brought him back to reality.

"I got it handled." Selina removed the blonde's unyielding hand. "Thanks for your input."

"I can input sooooooooo much more…." Stacey licked her lips again. "So much more…"

"Shoo." Catwoman gave the woman a light tap, and Stacey with a long sigh stood up. She snaked away on unsteady feet. When she was gone Selina looked back up at him. "Well, there goes your ideal. Shall I chase after her for you?"

"Uhhhh…." Kell watched the blonde go, regretfully staring at her swaying butt. Then he remembered Selina's hand around his leaking cock. "No."

"Good. You need to get your priorities in order." Selina released her grip on his member slightly. "Unless you want me to go?"

"No…." He found himself saying again. Kell didn't want the sensations she was providing to end. Yet, at his response her grip tightened again.

"Right answer." Selina resumed pumping his member in earnest. "Now answer me this. What do you see in that sorta girl?"

"They're just…." Kell tried to explain, but found it difficult with Catwoman's hand on his cock. "...easy…"

"Easy to get? Easy to control? Let me show you the prize of a real challenge." Without further pause or statement, Selina swallowed his cock. The biker moaned, his knees buckling as she gobbled up his member. The entire length disappeared in an instant.

None of the ladies he had ever bedded managed such a feat, or even attempted it for that matter. Kell spared a glance down, admiring Selina's ruby red lips wrapped around his cock. She twisted as she went, sucking and swallowing his aching member at a rapid pace. Saliva and precum dripped from his member; squishing in her hands and coating his balls.

Kell gripped the wall for support; his legs were starting to fail him on account of the oral onslaught. His gulps and cries of pleasure did little to imped Selina, if anything they spurned her further into action. She bucked faster and faster; head becoming a blur in his cloudy vision.

"Oh god…" Kell's hands went to his knees. "I'm gonna cum!"

Selina popped of his member in an instant, her grip on his cock tightening to near painful levels. "Oh no you aren't. You're cumming when I say so. Not a moment before. Understood?"

He managed a brief nod as he tried to hold back an orgasm. A stiff breeze off the bay made that difficult; the cold wind blew across his wet cock. It created a host of sensations that he struggled against. Even worse was Selina's warm breath dancing across his member caused his cock to throb.

"Ready?" Selina touched up her smeared makeup. Kell got his ragged breathing under control and nodded. "Good."

Catwoman launched herself at his cock again, attacking it with renewed vigor. Up and down she went, slathering the thick shaft with her tongue and leaving a trail of red lipstick in her wake. Precum mixed with saliva; coating the dick until it shined in the street light.

His cock steadily leaked jizz, it wasn't buckets by any means, but a constant trickle showcasing his arousal. Selina commented as she finished another pass. "Do you always leak so much?"

"ugh…"

She idly fondled his sack, moving it between her fingers with unnatural grace. "Come on...you can tell me."

"I don't…"

"Ahh that´s sweet of you, almost as sweet as your juices. You're producing a lot you know. I can feel it." Her voice dropped to a more husky tone. "They're vibrating, producing a bountiful load of cum. Churning and working overtime. Where would you want it?"

"Want it?" He breathed in sharply.

"Mmmhmmm." Selina sing songed as she stroked his cock, going in for a lick. "I don't fuck on the first date, but with you though…."

Images swirled up in the beleaguered bikers mind. He could picture thick ropes of his cum painting Selina's face. One long strand dangling from her chin. Kell could also see his spunk splashing across her breasts; a river forming in her cleavage. He couldn't decide. "...uhhh…"

"No decision? I guess I decide for you!" Selina returned to her duties, impaling herself on his thick throbbing member with gusto. Her lips smacked around his cock, juices dripping off them as she pistoned up and down. Kell released a constant low moan as she worked him over, his mind buzzing with pleasure with her talented tongue. Every so often she'd release his cock only to swirl the crimson colored head with her tongue before mounting him.

This was a race in Kell's mind. He could see the finish line approaching. Yet, he fought to slow down, to delay his victory as long as possible. That's what Selina wanted. _I get to decide when you cum._ Those were the words in his head. Her actions on his cock made that especially difficult. The end loomed larger before him. Kell saw fireworks displays set up; just waiting for him to cross.

He dropped to his knees. The action didn't halt or even slow Catwoman one bit. She rode his fall with him, pushing the surprised biker over so he was flat on his back. With a gymnast's grace, she rotated around so her catsuit contained sex was mere inches from his face; a painful tease for someone already at the brink.

Selena withdrew from the wet cock and just beat it off with her hand. The thief could feel his impending orgasm. Kell's jizz coated balls crept ever closer, even his large cock was vibrating to the beat of heart. Selena grinned.

"You going to cum for me?"

"...yeah…." The finish line was right there. It was so close and her efforts were only pushing him onward.

"Are you?"

"..Yes!" Kell licked his lips in anticipation.

"Good, because I have come to an decision about where you to shoot it all over, you wanna know?"

"Uuuhg" was the only answer Kell was capable of giving. Selina seemed to take this as a yes since she continued stroking him.

"I have decided that you get to cum…." Her strokes increased even more in speed. There was now no way for Kell to delay his explosion any longer. In his mind he leaned back and rolled towards the finishing line. " Nowhere!"

Kell barely had time to process her words when a pain erupted from his groin. In the race inside his head he suddenly lost control and thrown clear. The biker skidded to a halt just before the checkered flag. As if that wasn't bad enough, he suddenly felt dragged away; catapulted from the finish line back to the start.

Catwoman let go of his cock, letting it spring back into place. When he was about to cum she had twisted it, bending the rigid pole so it touched his hip. The effect was immediate and stopped him dead in his tracks. Selina pulled herself up, removing a napkin from a pocket and wiping her face clean of all his love juices.

"Something to remember me by." She stated, dropping the handkerchief onto Kell's prone form. "No man owns me darling, you gotta claim me first. Oh yeah and I hope you like the new technique I tried on you. I got it from an very old Kamasutra book. I think you will find it to be quite the unique experience. But don´t worry. Those big bad balls of yours should work just fine again in about …. Oooh…. 3 days I think."

"But…" Kell was dumbfounded by the turn of events. This was the first time he was left with blue balls.

"This is a butt." Selina slapped her well formed posterior for empathise. "Try harder next time honey, maybe you'll get your prize."

Catwoman stalked off, a smile on her face. Behind her she heard the sounds of Kell desperately trying to jerk off. _He's not going to succeed._ In the distance she saw Stacey still stumbling around. The dyed blonde spotted Selina leaving and started to head in that direction; a large shit eating grin plastered across her face.

Catwoman stopped her with a raised hand. "Nope. He needs to settle this one on his own."

"Phooey."

Selina smirked. "Maybe next time."

 _I have no doubt I'll be seeing him again._


End file.
